Making Breakfast/Breaking the 2 Devices/Ash and Volcanion's Argument
Here is the scene where our heroes are making Breakfast. Clemont and Gulpin helps out Ash and Volcanion breaking the devices and they all argue goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (The next day Ash, Pikachu, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels are still asleep while Volcanion looks at them, it grins and then looks at the sunrise and then Serena arrives with Ash's clothes all cleaned) Serena: Ta-da! You're clothes there all clean! Ash Ketchum: Wow, thanks a lot Serena! Tai Kamiya: (Yawns and then gets up) Morning already? Agumon: (Wakes up) It is morning. Emerl: Good morning everyone. Tai Kamiya: Hey, Kari. It's time to get up. Kari Kamiya: Good morning, Tai. Morning Gatomon. Gatomon: I slept good. Jeri Katou: Takato, it's time to get up. Takato Matsuki: (He wakes up and yawns while stretches his arms) I'm up, Jeri. Matt Ishida: Hey, Mixels, T.K. rise and shine. (T.K., Patamon and the Mixels woke up) Aquad: '''Morning already? '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Yep, it's morning. '''Patamon: '''Yes. '''Takuya Kanbara: (Yawns) Good morning, guys. Marcus Damon: (Pushes Agumon) Get off! Agumon (Data Squad): (Wakes up) What? What? Oh, morning already? Guilmon: '''Hey Takato, Can we eat soon please? '''Takato Matsuki: '''You know, Some are aren't hungry all the time. (His stomach growls) '''Guilmon: '''That's not what you're stomach's saying. (Laughs) (Later we go to down to Nebel Plateau is where all the Pokémon watches the heroes making breakfast) '''Takato Matsuki: '''We can get breakfast here. Well we have to make it first. '''All Heroes: '''Aww. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Come on, guys, how hard can it be. '''Matt Ishida: '''Yeah. Let's help out Serena and Bonnie make breakfast for everyone, including all the Pokémon in Nebel Plateau. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Come on, let's get started. Now where are those hairnets? (Then he sees Munchlax climbs on Sentret and tries to get the berries) Hey, don't eat the berries yet, Munchlax. (Magearna stops Munchlax from reaching them and tells all the Pokémon to get more berries) '''Magnifo: Go to that direction. Mesmo: Come on, follow us. Keenan Crier: '''Me, go help Nebel Plateau Pokémon! '''Falcomon: '''Wait up! '''Ed (EEnE): Chunky puffs! (The Nebel Plateau Pokémon follows the Wiztastics Mixels and jump rock to rock passing the river, while Squishy is lying on the rock and watches them passing the river. Then we go to Clemont uses a small chainsaw trying to cut the bar, but no effect) Thomas H. Norstein: It's no use. Clemont: Oh, boy. This won't be easy. Gaomon: We need to figure out a way. (Gulpin came and uses Poison Acid on the bar which melts) Clemont: Yes! (He uses the small chainsaw to cut it, and it did) Gaomon: '''Finally. '''Clemont: '''It worked! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We've got to take those things off of Ash and Volcanion, with Gulpin's help! Let's go! (Now all the Nebel Plateau Pokémon brings berries) '''Bonnie: '''Yay, they brough berries for us! '''Zoe Orimoto: '''Thanks, everyone. '''Muscle Man: '''You know who else brought berries for us? My Mom! (Back to the top of the mountain) '''Volcanion: '''Incredible. I thought I've never seen humans and Pokémon getting along together here. '''Ash Ketchum: '''All these Pokémon, they've been hurt by humans, haven't they? '''Volcanion: '''Yes. They have. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You too? '''Volcanion: '''Don't worry about what happened to me. (Ash and Pikachu smiles, then the heroes arrive on Kimia's aircraft) '''Davis Motomiya: '''Hey, Ash! '''Mikey Kudo: '''We did it, good as new! '''Tagiru Akashi: '''Now we're going to be working on you guys! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Working on us? (Clemont brings out a mini chainsaw) '''Clemont: '''Watch what this one can do. (Gulpin spits Poison Acid on the device stuck on Ash and Clemont cuts it, then Gulpin fires another Poison Acid on the device stuck on Volcanion and Clemont cuts it as well) '''Volcanion: '''It's about time. '''Ash Ketchum: '''It worked! (Hugs Gulpin) Thanks so much, Gulpin! (Gulpin gets scared and jumps off of Ash's arms and hides behind Volcanion) '''Volcanion: '''This Gulpin has it's reasons. Anyways the bands are gone, leave. '''Tai Kamiya: '''What? '''Emerl: '''Leave? '''Rigby & Mordecai: '''Aw, what? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Even after all that's happened? '''Sora: '''Yeah, everybody and the Pokémon are starting to get along so well. '''Volcanion: '''Doesn't mean anything. '''Ash Ketchum: '''It does too! '''Volcanion: '''You only did that because we we're stuck together! '''Donald Duck: It wasn't your fault it was those stupid machines! Volcanion: I know! Veemon: Hey, relax. Ash Ketchum: 'Hey, I really like Pokémon. I wanna protect them too. If you're gonna be a Pokémon Trainer, then you've got to learn how to make Pokémon feel safe. Right, buddy? '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika. '''Volcanion: '(Starts to unleash steam while its angry) Spare me your pretty words! Or I'll blast you! '''Ash Ketchum: '''You try it! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Sharx: (In Wes' Voice) You've gone too far! Sweepz: (Westley's Voice) You can't talk to Ash like that! Tai Kamiya: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill. '''Agumon: '''Can we all just calm down? '''Joe Kido: '''Both of you stop it right now! '''Hi-Five Ghost: '''Whoa, whoa, calm down, guys! '''Regirock: '''Stop arguing! '''Registeel: '''Enough! (Volcanion lets out a steam and walks away) '''Volcanion: '''I'm going to sleep. '''Emerl: (sternly) You should've be harsh on Volcanion, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You're right, Emerl. I'm really sorry. '''Pops: '''Bad show. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes